


Pulling Strings

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [45]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angry McCoy, Drabble, M/M, sneaky Jim, volunteering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: How did Jim get Spock and Bones to sign up for another 5 years?





	Pulling Strings

McCoy barged in unceremoniously.

“Have you read this communication from Jim?!”

Spock was startled but hid it well.

“I have not.”

“Well, first off, they hardly _gave_ her back. He _took_ her.”

“As you advised.”

McCoy glared.

“Then,” he continued pointedly, “a whole load of waffle about better recreation facilities and a lot of high-tech advances before…” He read verbatim – “To encourage the necessary new recruits to fulfil the larger crew complements, Starfleet proposes trialling welcoming families on-board and are seeking volunteers.”

McCoy stared expectantly at Spock

“That sounds logical…” he hazarded.

The doctor exploded.

“Jim damn well volunteered _us_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Another shameless plug for my 'And Baby Makes' series since the new story will be posted soon.


End file.
